


The Silver Thorn

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Flogging, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen go out on their third date. Jensen takes Jared to a member's-only sex club called The Silver Thorn. He's anxious to share something very private and special with Jared, but nervous about how Jared will react! A birthday fic for Dolavine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Thorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/gifts).



Jensen drums his fingers on the steering wheel as he drives to Jared's apartment. He's excited about their date tonight--it's their third--and he's just thrilled overall that Jared is dating him. Jared is six foot five of muscle and gorgeousness; he could easily be dating anyone he wanted. Jensen's happy that, apparently, he wants Jensen.

Their first date was the time-honored classic, 'dinner and a movie'. They'd gone to see _Snowpiercer_ , followed by a late supper during which they'd discussed the movie, arguing over the possibility versus probability of a construct like the Snowpiercer train, and the society it contained. Jensen had enjoyed listening Jared laugh and comment on the film, his eyes sparkling and his mouth and hands animated. Jensen also marveled at Jared's appetite. Jared had winked and said he was a big boy who needed a lot of fuel, his lips curling in a flirtatious smile. Jensen's jeans got a little tight underneath the table.

Jared had planned the second date. It was lunch at his place--take-out, he didn't cook--and they sat at his breakfast bar and talked throughout the juicy Reubens and delicious steak fries and a couple of beers. Afterward, Jared challenged him to Super Mario Kart, and they spent a few hours playing video games and laughing like loons as they crashed into each other. Jensen was captivated by how Jared's eyes went from blue to brown to green, the way his smile lit up his handsome face, and just how fucking hot the man was. He wanted to peel Jared's T-shirt off, divest him of his jeans, and see if that tan skin tasted as good as it looked, if those muscles were strong enough to pin him down, if the bulge in those jeans was all show, or if it meant business.

He didn't find out everything that afternoon, but he did discover how sweet Jared lips were, and that those molded biceps and lats felt fantastic under his hands. That bulge pressing against his thigh was no sock either. His own hard-on was downright painful, strangling in his jeans, and he almost climbed right on to Jared's lap to seek relief. They finally pulled apart, mouths red and puffy, eyes glazed, breathing hard as hands reluctantly let go.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen said huskily. He slid a hand down the hard planes of Jared's well-developed chest, his eyes fixed on the hair peeking out of the deep vee. "I guess it's pretty obvious what I'd like our next step to be."

Jared laughed shakily. "I'm right there with you, Jen. You are so wonderful, so hot, I can't help wanting you." He ran his hands down from Jensen's shoulders to his ass, cupping it and squeezing the firm globes and making Jensen's breath catch in his throat.

They parted reluctantly, lips lingering and fingers trailing. Jensen said, "So . . . can I take you out Saturday?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, that would be great. Where do you want to go?"

Jensen felt his cheeks warm with a blush as he replied, "Going to be a surprise. Wear something a little dressy, but not a suit or anything." He pulled Jared's face to his for one last kiss. "I gotta get out of here before I can't leave."

"Wouldn't be anything wrong with that," Jared said as he winked.

Jensen laughed. "I agree with you one hundred percent, but I don't put out until the third date." He smirked as he sauntered to the door. "I'm going now, so we can have that third date!" Jared laughed as he watched Jensen step outside, slowly closing the door behind him.

Now Saturday is finally here, and Jensen is nervous but excited. He wants Jared in every way--physically, yes, but also emotionally. Wants a relationship, not a hook-up. And for that to happen, Jared will have to get to know another side of Jensen, a side he doesn't share with many. It might be only the third date, but if they are going to have sex and hopefully more, Jensen doesn't want to have any secrets from Jared.

He picks Jared up and almost drools at how good the man looked. His dress shirt of fine dark blue linen shot with gold threads plays up his prismatic eyes, and the black, fitted dress pants make his legs look a mile long, as well as showcasing his tight little ass. Jared likewise seems to appreciate Jensen's appearance, if the heat in his eyes is anything to go by. He looks Jensen up and down slowly, moistening his lips when he's done. Jensen ducks his head with a little smile, glad that he picked the jade green silk shirt that drapes so well over his wide shoulders, and the dark brown pants that hug his thighs and butt like a glove.

They make a little small talk as Jensen drives, Jensen's right hand intertwined with Jared's left on the console between the seats. Jensen pulls up to a nondescript building out past the town's business center, with blacked out doors and a simple silver gray placard over the entrance, discreetly lit, that said _The Silver Thorn_ in flowing black letters.

Jared looks puzzled as he turns to Jensen. "What's this place?" he asks.

Jensen takes a deep breath. They're just about there, and now his nerves are jittering. Maybe he shouldn't do this. Maybe Jared will think he's a freak. But he looks at that face, that beautiful face with the sculpted cheekbones and the moles that are so perfectly placed, and he sees the kindness, intelligence, and affection in those eyes, and he knows he's going to take this shot.

"It's a private club," he explains as they get out of the car. "Members only, and I'm a member."

"Okay," says Jared. "Sounds good to me." He smiles at Jensen, who squeezes his hand in return.

They open the doors and walk into a small lobby. A circular bench in burgundy velvet, quilted with silver buttons, occupies the center of the room, with a big square window for a coat room on one side wall. A bouncer seems to be the greeter, sitting on a tall stool with a stamp pad and stamp on a tiny table next to him. He's burly like any bouncer, his hair a black stubble on his scalp, but his clothes are elegant and well-fitting; black shirt and pants with a silver and black brocade vest.

"Hello, sirs," he says cordially, his voice gruff but polite. "Welcome to _The Silver Thorn_. May I see your membership identification, please?"

Jensen draws out a pewter keyring with an intertwined S and T on it. The bouncer turns it over and places it under a little scanner next to his stamp pad. He nods and returns it to Jensen.

"Very good, sir, you are all set." He turns to Jared with a questioning look. "Sir? Are you . . ."

"This is my guest," says Jensen. The bouncer nods, eyes flitting between the two men.

"Of course, sir. Thank you." The burly man gets up to usher them through the door hidden behind velvet drapes that leads to the club proper.

As they enter the club and walk towards the bar, Jensen feels Jared's hand getting tighter and tighter on his. He looks at his hoped-for boyfriend and sees that Jared's slightly tilted eyes are wide. He's almost holding his breath, and Jensen leans closer and whispers "Breathe, Jare, breathe."

Maybe it's the decor in black and silver and wine, creating a dark, sensual environment; soft black leather chairs and couches, burgundy and black drapes with silver accents, silver sconces reflecting on burgundy flocked wallpaper. Maybe it's the sultry music oozing out from the speakers, bass rhythms and muted horns that urge hips to move. Maybe it's the almost naked cocktail servers of both sexes walking around, clad only in black and silver lame G-strings, with silver glitter dusted across their shoulders and chests that winks in the artfully placed spots that are sprinkled amid the dim general lighting.

Maybe it's the couple that's fucking onstage.

Jensen guides Jared to the bar. He orders cocktails for both of them from the bartender, a tall, blue-eyed man with black hair clad in the same silver scrap of cloth and silver dust across his gorgeous pecs.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the bartender says, sliding the drinks over and making his tip disappear into his G-string somehow.

"Thanks," Jensen replies. When he turns to give Jared his drink, his date is studying him. Then Jared breaks out a big smile, and Jensen relaxes.

He slips a hand down Jared's back, using gentle pressure to guide him to a small couch. The couple onstage is nearing their mutual climax--he's pumping into her as she writhes on a chaise placed stage center. Jared stares and Jensen sees him swallow hard. He looks down, and there's a healthy bulge in Jared's pants. Jensen is unmoved by the couple onstage, but seeing Jared's pants like that makes his own cock start to harden.

The couple erupts in cries and moans, the man pulling out to shoot a white mess all over his partner's belly and breasts. She rubs his come into her skin as they kiss lovingly. He helps her up--clearly her legs are still shaky--and they exit, holding each other close. Stagehands come out and move the chaise off stage.

"Jensen . . . what the hell? Have you been here before?" Jared asks him quietly.

Jensen studies his face closely. "Are you ok?" He puts his arm around Jared's big shoulders and held him. "Is this . . . too weird?" His belly is churning inside, but he works to stay calm on the outside. Jared has to have the time to decide how he feels about this.

"A . . . sex club? Really?" Jared whispers, looking around. He takes a gulp of his drink, and one hand seeks Jensen's. "I always thought those were just in porn."

"Never been before?" Jensen asks, striving for nonchalance. Somehow he doesn't think the quaver in his voiced helps with that.

"Um, it's a new one by me. I gotta say, though, it's so . . . _nice_. I mean, it's beautiful, not tacky or gross, right? I guess there's just . . . sex as the floor show, huh?" Jared swallows half his drink.

"Listen, Jare, if you are uncomfortable, we'll go. I mean it. I just wanted to--to show you, let you see it. You say the word, and we are outta here." Jensen's voice is steadier now. He means every word--he is not going to talk Jared into this.

"No . . . no, I want to stay. Truth be told, I'm pretty curious. Have you been here before?" Jared is looking around discreetly, checking out the other patrons, and their various stages of undress. A couple of people have subs with them, kneeling quietly on burgundy cushions with silver gilt tassels, their lack of clothing less noticeable than the collars that announce their status. Jared seems fascinated by them, studying them as he sips his drink. Jensen feel his body relaxing, and is able to start enjoying himself.

"Yes, I've been here. Well, not _here._ This used to be a club called _V_ , very modern. I attended it . . . fairly frequently. Then it closed for a while, and it's just re-opened under a new owner. And new decor. Previous members were automatically granted membership in the new club."

They finish their drinks, continuing to look around. Jensen goes to rise, but Jared stop him.

"I got this round," he say, and drops a kiss on Jensen's waiting lips.

Jensen sighs with relief as Jared departs for the bar. He closes his eyes and leans back, feeling free to appreciate the butter-soft leather of their couch. He really liked going to a good club, and had only stopped coming for lack of a steady playmate, as well as the previous club shutting down. Plenty of people offered to play with him in the past, but he wants someone he can really have feelings for. Casual sex doesn't really do it for him.

Now, Jared . . .

Who returns then, a drink in each hand, a smile playing about his lips. Jensen eyes him curiously.

"What? You look like the cat who swallowed the canary!"

Jared chuckles. "Nothing, just . . . having a good time checking this place out. I think I really like it." He runs a finger down Jensen's face. "And _you_ are so beautiful." He kisses Jensen slowly and carefully, leaving no confusion about his intent.

Now Jensen's tummy churns from the heat of that kiss. "Damn," he whispers. "You know how to mess a guy up, Padalecki." He takes a cooling sip of his cocktail, his eyes still locked with Jared's exotic ones.

A shortish man with honey-brown hair that waves to his collar comes up to the stage. He's clad in a black suit with a soft gray shirt open at the collar. "Ladies and gentlemen, thanks for being so patient while we prepared for our next participants. Tonight is open scene night, so if you're interested in performing, please sign up over there." He languidly waves a hand.

Jensen remembers being on that stage, feeling the heat of the lights on his naked skin, the suspense and appreciation from the audience. He sighes a little, almost missing the next words the emcee spoke.

"Next, we have a new couple joining us tonight. Please welcome Jared and Jensen, in their first scene together here at _The Silver Thorn!_ "

Jensen is stunned, his body unable to respond. Jared grins at him, standing up and reaching a hand to help pull Jensen up.

"C'mon, Jen, they're calling us!"

Jensen's mind whirls. "But Jared! This is--what are you-- _dude!_ They think we're going to have sex up there!"

Jared kisses his hand. "I got that, Jen. Now come on, we don't want to let them down." He winks as he licks his lips.

Jensen finds himself following his boyfriend up onto the stage. They nod at the audience, who respond with a brief patter of applause. Jensen hugs Jared quickly, feeling a little shaky and grounding himself with Jared's solid form.

"You can still say no," murmurs Jensen. He isn't quite sure if he was saying it to himself or to Jared.

Jared shakes his head and then kisses Jensen passionately, tongue plunging in, hands gripping hard, catching Jensen off-guard while thrilling him at the same time. Jared breaks the kiss and holds Jensen at arm's length. His eyes bore into Jensen's, making his heart pound and his breathing speed up.

"Jensen, take off your clothes," Jared says firmly.

_What the everloving . . . Jared?_

Unable to break that intense eye contact, Jensen begins to unbutton his shirt. He lets it drop to the stage and goes on to his fly. A moment later, the chocolate pants slide down his legs as well. He toes off his shoes and bends down to push his socks off. As soon as he stands back up, his eyes return to Jared's.

It's been a long time since he stood naked on a stage, and he feels a little embarrassed. Jared makes a soft _tch_ sound, and it breaks Jensen's wandering thoughts, returning him to the moment and to Jared.

"Beautiful, Jensen. You're beautiful," Jared says with utter sincerity. Jensen smiles a little and feels a warm glow in his skin.

Jared walks around him, his shoes clicking quietly on the stage. Jensen stand still. Jared trails a hand down his back, cupping a cheek and squeezing it. The hand drifts over to the other cheek, and suddenly a sharp smack resounds. Jensen manages not to make a sound, but the cheek smarts like a son of a bitch.

"Good boy," purrs Jared.

Jensen has enough capacity left to think _who the fuck is this and where is my boyfriend?_ Then Jared is cupping his balls, tugging on them, and his hand is hot against the tender skin. It hurts and feels good all at the same time. Jensen's still quiet, but he can't help gasping a little.

After one last squeeze, Jared releases his nuts and walks a few steps away. He reaches up and grabs a spreader bar that's hanging from the ceiling. He snaps his fingers and Jensen finds himself trotting over. His prick is plumping up, and his skin feels electric. Padded leather manacles hang from the corners of the bar, and Jared places one of Jensen's hand inside and fastens it snugly. The other hand receives the same treatment, and then it's his feet getting buckled into another spreader bar on the floor.

Both bars are fastened to the ceiling chain or floor in the middle, so the spreadeagled party can be turned around easily. Jared demonstrates this by turning Jensen so his back faces the audience. Again, he runs his hands down Jensen's back, fingers trailing in the groove of his spine, tips sliding into the crevice of his ass. He gives Jensen a couple of slaps, snapping his palm against the firm globes so that Jensen can feel them quiver. Jared slaps upward, downward, square on each cheek. Jensen has to bite his lips now to stay quiet.

"Very nice," Jared says approvingly. Jensen's heart sings a little at the praise.

He can't see Jared now, but he hears footsteps clicking across the stage to the far end. Jensen surmises that that's where the whips, floggers, and canes are kept. He has no idea what tool Jared will pick, but he hears an approving murmur from the audience.

Jared's standing in front of him again, his shirt off. Jensen hasn't seen him like this before, and damn, he could stare at that body for hours. Jared's everything delectable: graceful pecs, dusted with black hair and crowned with brown nipples that Jensen would love to nibble; incredible abs; hip creases that beg for Jensen's tongue. A dark happy trail disappears underneath the black pants that Jensen is ready to rip off. His appreciation must show in his face, because Jared smiles and says, "Thank you, baby," before kissing him.

Jared raises his hand and shows Jensen the flogger he's chosen. It's deceptively fine and soft, jet black with a leather handle bound by silver bands embossed with a rose. Jensen knows it's silky, but used correctly, it will sting sharply. Jared puts a hand on his face to keep him focused, speaking softly but firmly to him.

"Jensen, what's your safeword?"

"Mulligan."

Jared nods, steps back behind Jensen again, and begins to flog him.

Jensen gasps at first, his mind spinning under the relentless sting of the black flogger. Jared uses it well, covering his back, his shoulders, his ass, his thighs; the flogger rises and falls rhythmically, the silken strands lashing at Jensen's skin. He momentarily wonders where and how the man learned such solid technique, being a club newbie. Jensen can tell that there won't be a welt left afterward--it will all be a fine, diffuse redness across his body. He fights a little at first, unwilling to go down; he's unable to understand Jared's skill, resists the rhythm of Jared's strokes. Ultimately the steady pattern and the constant stimulation lull him into a blissful state; he drifts, anchored by the hiss and sting of the lashes.

Suddenly it stops, and Jared is in his face. "Are you okay, Jensen?" he asks.

Jensen licks his lips, marshaling his words. "Mm hmm," he mutters. "'M good." He smiles lopsidedly.

Jared smiles and kisses his forehead. He spins Jensen around to face the audience, who clap loudly. "They're loving you, baby. So beautiful, so good. So strong." Jared kisses his mouth, tracing around Jensen's lips with his tongue before sliding it inside. Jensen moans, it feels so, so good. He shakes his bars a little, wanting to get at Jared.

"Sshh, not yet, baby." Jared steps back, flogger still in hand. "Mmmm, Jensen, look at you. Jesus, so pretty."

Jensen looks down and realizes he's hard. His cock is flushed and erect, bobbing gently when he tries to move. He's frustrated, but he doesn't have time to think about that, because Jared is flogging his chest now, working his way down from his collarbone to his thighs. He lashes the insides of Jensen's thighs, back up his sides, across his chest, being sure to catch his nipples for an extra little jolt that makes Jensen buck. His belly caves in under the strokes, his thighs twitch, and he could not be any more aroused.

The black strands caress his groin, trail down his dick. A swift jerk of Jared's hand and his balls feel the sting. Now it's his cock--no more silken teasing, his cock instead receiving the same stinging treatment as the rest of his body. It's driving Jensen wild--the stimulation mixed with pain is turning him on like crazy, but his restraints keep him from acting. His balls feel tight and heavy, the flesh still tingling from the lash.

And then it's over. Jared stops, hands the flogger off to a stagehand. He cups Jensen's face in his hands and praises him, telling him how wonderful he is, how strong and beautiful, how incredibly sexy. Jensen's panting softly, his skin thrumming from arousal and the flogging. He opens his mouth under Jared's, pushes his tongue against his boyfriend's, whimpering from love and need.

Jared pats his cheek, and Jensen settles down. His ankles are freed, then his wrists. They move a few steps away to a spot on the stage where one of the burgundy kneeling cushions is waiting. Jensen doesn't need to be told--he gracefully drops to his knees on the cushion. Jared gives him a drink of water, holding the cup while Jensen sips. The water replenishes Jensen's dry tissues, and he sighs happily.

Jared stands to one side and gestures for Jensen to turn and face him, placing them sideways to the audience. Judging by the bulge in the slim-fitting dress pants, Jared is at least as turned on as Jensen. Jensen licks his lips, unintentionally making Jared moan. "Jesus, that mouth--come on, Jensen, undress me, then suck me." He puts his hands on his waist, watching Jensen.

 _Fuck._ Jensen wants to claw through Jared's pants, but he goes slow so he can make it good. He pops the button, eases down the zipper. As soon as the fly gapes open, he nuzzles that beautiful bulge beneath its silky black covering, nudging it with his nose so he can scent Jared, rubbing his cheek against it. The feel, the scent, the rigidity, it's all intoxicating, especially as he's still buzzing from the flogging.

He opens his mouth and runs it slowly down the length of Jared's cock, letting his saliva soak into the fabric. He can _taste_ Jared, but it's not enough to do so through his boxers. Jensen runs his fingers into the waistband--SAXX is printed across it in big letters, and Jensen smiles. Special, expensive boxer briefs for the well-endowed man. His night keeps getting better and better.

The boxers slide down easily, and Jared's cock springs out. _Jesus._ It's fucking huge--long and thick and perfectly proportioned. Jensen's dick responds with a mighty jerk, and he can feel moisture leaking from it, trailing down his thigh. He looks up and Jared's looking at him with a knowing smile and a wink.

He's ready to get busy with this beautiful piece of manhood. He runs his tongue up it, balls to cap, and then laves the head. He sucks it in briefly, warmed by Jared's gasp, then lets it slip from his lips as he gazes up innocently. Jared's biting his lip, his eyes dark. Jensen laps over the fat head again, slurping it back into his mouth and sliding down it as his cheeks suction in.

Jared moans faintly, breathing harder. One big hand lands lightly on Jensen's head, his thumb caressing Jensen's hollowed cheek. Jensen sucks harder, running his tongue underneath the flared cap and pushing it against the nerve bundle. He's rewarded by the first taste of Jared's pre-come, the salty, slightly bitter flavor flooding his mouth. He pulls off and grips it with one hand, wrapping his fingers around the substantial girth as he cleans all the pre-come off with little kitten-licks and sucking kisses. Jared's fingers card through his hair, gripping him a little tighter. Jensen loves feeling that sting on his scalp as he sucks and licks the delicious meat of Jared's dick.

Jared tightens his grip and starts to thrust into Jensen's mouth, barely giving him time to cover his teeth. Jensen gags for a moment before he opens his throat and lets Jared fuck his way in. He closes his eyes in bliss as the thick cock reams his throat, bumping into the back of it and making his breathing hitch. He times his inhalations with Jared's thrusts, falling into sync with the man standing above him fucking his mouth with abandon. Saliva pools in Jensen's mouth, spills over, leaves wet trails down Jared's balls and thighs. He gurgles and snuffles around the pistoning prick, totally attuned to Jared's huffs and grunts, his body rocking with Jared's momentum.

His own cock is rock-hard, but he hasn't touched it--not without Jared's permission. He's not sure how his boyfriend turned into this toppy fucker, but he loves it. He cups Jared's sac, feels his balls draw up, and just has a second to pull back, so he won't choke as Jared shoots. Come fills his mouth, runs thickly down his throat; dribbles leak out of the corners of his mouth. He grunts in a soft, fast rhythm, his hips bucking into the air as he gives himself over to the power of Jared's orgasm. Jared pulls out of his mouth, come still dripping from the tip of his dick, and rubs the wet, messy head over Jensen's mouth. Jensen locks his eyes on Jared's lust-blown ones, rolling his tongue over the lips that he knows have to be swollen and red, puffy from blowing Jared and shiny from his come. He's reward by another blurt of come that hits his cheek.

"Fuck," breathes Jared. "Fuck!" He squeezes his cock a couple of times, and Jensen sticks his tongue out to catch the last drops. He keeps his hands on Jared's thighs because if he lets go, he's going to grab himself and jerk off madly. A glance down confirms that pre-come is hanging in a thick string from his own cock, and his balls are so tight they're ready to crawl up inside him.

"Good boy," says Jared softly, "Good boy, Jensen." Jensen shivers from the praise, and carefully tucks Jared's cock back into its special pouch in his SAXX underwear. He zips Jared up and places a soft kiss on his fly.

"Do you want to come, Jensen?" Jared asks with a smile, and Jensen whimpers, knowing he can damn well see how fucking hard Jensen is. "Want to come now?" Jensen nods vigorously. "You did well. You can come. Go ahead and bring yourself off now. C'mon, Jensen, I want you to come!"

Jensen grabs himself, groaning with pleasure and relief as he uses his hand--messy and slick with Jared's pre-come and come--to start jerking himself off. He uses a firm stroke; he's been at the edge long enough, and he wants release. A dozen strokes, the occasional flick over the head, and he's ready. Jared comes up behind him and turns him to face the audience directly. He'd almost forgotten they were there, but now he sees all the attention on him, all the glittering eyes and open mouths, all the hands working in laps or on other bodies. If they didn't come when Jared did, they will with him. The surge of their lust and desire sweeps over him, melding with his own.

His orgasm crests in a giant wave, rushing to a peak that breaks and cascades down him, drowning him in utter pleasure. His cock shoots across the stage in thick, white streaks, his voice wailing as his body locks up in the ultimate spasm. Jared's hands are firmly on his shoulders, grounding him, and he's glad because otherwise he'd be in pieces, spinning away in the atmosphere. He sobs a little, gasping for air, and his body sinks back to rest against Jared's strong legs. A glance through slitted eyes and he sees people writhing together in the couches and chairs, some just on cushions on the floor. Bodies fucking, touching, sliding together; faces grimacing and voices moaning, punctuated by grunts and the sharp smacks of flesh slapping together.

It's hot, crazy hot, but Jensen's drained now. He lolls back, and Jared catches him, kneeling to scoop him up and hold him tight against his chest. He burrows into that chest, so strong and broad, and Jared says with a smile, "I got you, baby. Let's get out of here." Jensen sighs happily as Jared's chuckle rumbles through his body.

Jensen nods. He loves the feel of Jared's arms around him. But even as he's about to doze off right there, a thought surfaces and niggles at him.

"Jared?"

"Mm hmm? What is it, darlin'?"

"You were so toppy . . . I loved it, but . . . how?"

Jared laughed softly and kissed Jensen's hair.

"I'm the new owner of _The Silver Thorn,_ baby. And we'll play here any time you want."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Silver Thorn | written by firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262613) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
